The present invention relates to a key switch control device, and more particularly to such a key switch control device which is capable of regulating and memorizing the power output of the load.
Various wall switches have been disclosed for controlling different electric home apparatus. These wall switches include: (1) a touch control switch, (2) an on/off contact switch, and (3) a rotary type light intensity regulating switch. A touch control switch provides multi-step control responsive to touching by means of a coupling capacitor. However, this kind of switch may work falsely due to the effect of static electricity, sparks at switching contact, or inductive load. An on/off contact switch is directly connected to the AC power supply for on/off control. Because an on/off contact switch is directly connected to the AC power supply, it cannot control the volume of current passing through, and tends to produce sparks when switched, causing the contacts to be melted. Furthermore, an on/off contact switch is vulnerable to moisture, causing a contact error. A rotary type light intensity regulating switch is complicated to use. When in use, the switch must be turned to the ON position, and then the rotary knob of the switch must be rotated to regulate the intensity of light of the controlled apparatus from low to high. When turning off the controlled apparatus, the rotary knob of the switch is rotated in the reversed direction to regulate the intensity of light of the controlled apparatus from high to low, and then the switch is turned to OFF position. Furthermore, this kind of switch is vulnerable to moisture, causing a contact error, and sparks tend to be produced at the contacts of the switch when operating the switch.